


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: Jinki, Jonghyun, & Kibum's ugly Christmas sweaters are too small and too itchy.





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

“Oh my god!  Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Jinki screeches as he struggles his way out of the bright green sweater with the enormous print of a reindeer face.  The stare shocking white eyes dashes around the room as he flails his arms helplessly.  

Jonghyun runs past him with his head caught inside a blazingly white sweater with a dizzying pattern of red snowflakes that made it look the sky was snowing blood.   A muffled cry of “Bummie!” comes from within his woolly prison and there are red stripes on his exposed torso that in the right light gives the impression that the bloody snowflakes were melting down his stomach.

Kibum himself had only just gotten unbound from the shackles of his own woolly trap.  The cherry red abomination lay abandoned on the floor with its dizzying array of holly and attachable mistletoe.

“Hold still, Jonghyunnie!” he cries, dashing topless after his boyfriend and sighing in relief as the cool air hit his still burning skin.  Immediately, Jonghyun freezes and Kibum quickly pushes him down by the shoulders, grabbing at the sweater sat halfway up his back, pushing one bare foot against his naked stomach, and pulling as hard as he can.  After a brief struggle, the sweater pops over Jonghyun’s head and he throws it over his shoulder towards where his own lies forgotten down the hall.

“Thank you!” Jonghyun cries, grabbing Kibum up in a hug that quickly turns into him rubbing against Kibum in a way that on any other day might have been foreplay but today was just him trying to relieve an itch.

“BUMMIE!” Jinki cries, startling them both, “JONGHYUNNIE!  IT ITCHES!”  He’s dancing around the room, his sweater halfway off but still trapping him inside and there’s a growing panic in his voice.  Kibum knows he’s getting scared if he’s calling for Jonghyun too.

They hurry over and each grab at the base of his sweater and brace a foot on each of his thighs, tugging as hard as they can until it pops over their boyfriend’s head.  Kibum tosses it over with the others and turns back just in time to catch his balance when Jinki grabs them both up in a hug of relief.

“It itches!” he cries into their ears.  “It still itches!”  Kibum flinches and pushes him gently away.  He sucks air through his teeth when he sees faint red outlines on Jinki’s skin just like on Jonghyun’s, though Jonghyun’s thankfully have begun to fade.  Looking down, he’s grateful to see that there are none on his own.

“OK, OK.  The sweaters are gone, we’re good.  Let’s just go sit down and scratch until the itching stops.”  Jinki, who started scratching his own shoulder and Jonghyun’s as soon as Kibum started talking nods and follows his boyfriends down the hall, fingernails working against Jonghyun’s skin the whole way.

They get to the living room and take a seat on the floor and try to make a circle so that everyone can get their back scratched at the same time.  Finally, Kibum gets fed up and decides that they’ll just sit on the sofa and rub calamine lotion on each other’s back and if they still need scratches then they’ll figure it out.

“I’ll need scratches,” Jonghyun whimpers.  Jinki doesn’t say so but Kibum’s pretty sure he’s thinking it too.

He makes Jonghyun rub his back for whining and to get it over with.  Then he puts lotion on Jinki’s back and then on Jonghyun’s since he’s already got it on his hands.  After that, they put on soft shirts and pull on a warm blanket and cuddle up on the sofa with Jinki in the middle because he looked the saddest and he didn’t whine.  And also because that way Jonghyun can put his head on Jinki’s shoulder and have his back scratched while Kibum can put his legs up on Jinki’s lap.

“What was on those sweaters?  Poison Ivy?!” Jinki asks incredulously as his fingernails work into Jonghyun’s shoulder blades.  

“If I didn’t know better,” Kibum says bitterly, absently scratching at his neck, “I’d say it was a trick by Minho or Taemin.  On the night we’re supposed to compete against them for ugliest Christmas sweaters ours just happen to end up a size too small and so itchy they made your skin splotchy.”  Jinki snorts and shakes his head.

“You know, this is even better than winning.  Minho must be losing his mind waiting for us to show up with our sweaters.  It’s worth it just to imagine the look on his face.  I hope Taemin sends a pic.”  

As if on cue, Jinki’s phone begins to vibrate on the kitchen table followed quickly by Kibum’s in the bedroom and Jonghyun’s on the entryway table.  They ignore them and soon, after five calls to Kibum, five to Jonghyun, and one to Jinki, notorious for not answering his calls, the vibrations stop.

“Actually,” Jonghyun says softly, “This is even better than winning because it’s just us.”  Kibum snorts and mutters "Sap" even as Jinki pats his leg and squeezes his shin.  Jonghyun’s not wrong but he won’t let him know.  Not out loud.  But he does poke him in the ribs and smile when Jonghyun looks his way.  After all, Christmas is about being with the ones you love and he loves Jinki and Jonghyun very much. 

Even when they're whiny saps.


End file.
